


Red and the Wolf

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Hood...the HP slash version!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and the Wolf

“Remember, Ron! Take these straight to Professor McGonagall,” Hermione said.

“But, Hermione!” Ron whined. “They smell delicious. Why can’t I just _eat_ them?”

“Ron, you do not know where those cookies came from! You don’t know what kind of dark magic or poison those things contain! No, absolutely not! You will not eat them,” Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Take them straight to Professor McGonagall. Don’t stop and don’t take any short cuts either. You don’t want to get caught by Snape using one of the shortcuts.”

“Fine,” Ron said and stormed out of the Tower. After he had gone down the hallway a bit, he muttered under his breath. “Probably turn out just like Harry’s broom years ago. Perfectly fine and no reason to fuss.”

Ron groaned. McGonagall’s office was on the other side of the school. And the cookies smelled delicious. Ron was tempted to eat them, but he knew Hermione would check with McGonagall later. She had even counted the cookies so he couldn’t even hope to steal one. He sighed and started out.

Ron walked for a bit and then came to a juncture. He knew if he turned left, he could use a short cut. But if he went right, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught by Snape. He stood there for a few minutes, debating.

“Ron?”

Ron jumped and spun around. “Oh! Professor Lupin. You scared me!” Ron looked over at the older wizard. He was looking much better now that the war was over, like some kind of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had filled out like he was sleeping regularly and getting regular meals. He was now a rather handsome man. And since Dumbledore had hired him back for Ron’s seventh year, the man seemed to be able to afford new clothes as well.

“What are you doing out so late, Ron?” Lupin asked curiously. Ron didn’t notice his professor’s eyes slowly drifting over Ron’s muscular form.

Ron grimaced and held up the basket of cookies. “These showed up for me with a note. Hermione seems to think no one would really send me cookies and a nice note because they were actually interested so she decided they are either poisoned or a part of some kind of dark magic…something.” Ron rolled his eyes. “So, she told me to take these to Professor McGonagall. You have no idea how miserable she’ll make me if I don’t.” Ron looked at the basket longingly. “I was just trying to decide if I should risk trying a shortcut or if I should go the long way when you showed up.”

Lupin looked at the basket sharply. “You are taking those to McGonagall?”

Ron nodded sadly. “And Hermione counted them so I can’t even steal one.”

They turned as they heard footsteps behind them. Lupin said, “It’s Snape. Take the shortcut, Ron. I’ll delay him.”

“Thanks,” Ron breathed and then hurried down the left fork.

Remus, who happened to know that Severus was in his bedroom in the dungeons being thoroughly distracted by Sirius, waited for Minerva McGonagall to join him. “Good evening, Minerva. How are you?”

“Good evening, Remus.” Minerva said, panting a bit. “Do you know, I am not at all feeling myself.”

Remus frowned in concern. “Have you seen Poppy in the infirmary?”

Minerva winced. “She said if this happened she would keep me in the infirmary overnight. I really would rather not spend my night in the infirmary.” She had been hit with a particularly nasty curse during the war.

“Minerva. If you don’t get it treated now, you could end up spending more than just one night in the infirmary,” Remus said.

Minerva sighed. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right.” She sighed. “Could you do me a favor, Remus? I had planned on going straight back to my office, but I don’t think I will make it that far. Could you go and lock it up for the night?”

Remus hid his grin. “Of course. You just go and focus on getting better.”

She smiled and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Remus ran down the corridor, heading for a shortcut Ron didn’t know about, one far quicker than the one he had used.

Remus got there and checked. Yes, he had arrived before Ron. He grinned and walked into Minerva’s office. Looking around, he made a few changes to set the scene and then he sat back and waited.

Meanwhile, Ron cautiously left the secret passage. Seeing no one around, he grinned and walked towards McGonagall’s office. Pausing outside the door, Ron read the note one more time.

 _

Ron,

_   


_I’ve had my eye on you for sometime now, but I fear you would not be interested in me. Even so, I cannot hold back any longer. Please take these as a sign of my intention to make myself known to you. I made these myself and I hope you enjoy them._

 _Secretly yours,_

 _R._

Ron frowned, once again trying to think of anyone who could have sent the cookies. Everyone knew he was gay, so he was pretty sure it was a guy…unless that’s what the “ _I fear you would not be interested in me_ ” part of the note referred to. He sighed. He just had no idea.

Realizing he had been in the corridor for a while, Ron lifted his hand and knocked. He frowned when an indistinct voice commanded him to enter. He hoped it wasn’t a sign that McGonagall’s health was deteriorating because of that curse she took.

Ron opened the door and stuck his head in. The room was rather dark. He could only barely make out a form sitting behind the desk. “Professor?”

“Come in,” came the soft reply.

Ron went into the office and closed the door behind him. “Are you feeling okay, Professor? You’re voice sounds a little off.”

“I will be fine. Just not feeling quite myself this evening. Please, come closer. It is a bit of a strain to speak up.”

Ron, worried over his Head of House, moved closer. Halfway to the desk, he stubbed his toe on a chair. He managed not to swear out loud, but he stood still for a few minutes. When he could stand again, he said, “Are you sure you don’t need to see Madam Pomfrey? It’s rather dark in here.”

“I will be fine. My eyes are just a little sensitive right now. Please, come here. Come around the desk. It will be easier for me if I don’t have to strain my eyes by trying to see so far in the dark.” The soft voice grew softer as Ron moved closer.

It was only as Ron rounded the desk and stood next to the seated figure that he realized the person in the chair looked much bulkier than McGonagall. “Uh, Professor? Are you bundled up?”

“Yes, I’m feeling a little cold.”

“Professor, I really think you should go see Madam Pomfrey. You obviously aren’t well.”

“Very well, my dear. I think you may be right. Will you come help me stand? I’m feeling a little weak.” The dark figure held out a trembling hand.

Ron quickly set the basket of cookies on the desk and grabbed the hand reaching for him. As soon as he touched the hand, he knew for sure he was not with Professor McGonagall. Before he could react, he felt the other person jerk on his arm and he landed on a very masculine lap and strong muscular arms wrapped around him, holding him in place.

“What the fuck?!” Ron yelled, struggling.

The person holding him quickly cast wards on the door to prevent his escape and to prevent anyone from hearing anything from the office. That task finished, the person holding him turned his face into Ron’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Shhhh, there’s no reason to be afraid.”

Ron stopped struggling as he recognized the voice. “Professor Lupin?!”

“‘Remus,’ call me ‘Remus,’ Ron,” Remus whispered into his ear.

“Remus…you?! You sent the cookies? And the note?!”

“Yes,” Remus said, nuzzling Ron’s neck just under his ear.

Ron shivered. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Really? I had thought my note made it quite clear.”

“Why me? I mean, why would you be interested in me?”

Remus began placing gentle kisses on Ron’s neck. “It had to be you, Ron. Ever since your birthday several months ago when you entered your majority, its only been you.”

Ron’s breathing sped up. “Wh-why?”

Remus licked a line along Ron’s neck. Ron couldn’t help it-he moaned. Remus gave a satisfied growl. “I’m a werewolf, Ron. Werewolves have mates.” He risked a gentle bite on Ron’s neck.

Ron whimpered and turned his head to give Remus more access. That little bite had him rock hard and nearly ready to come in his pants. “Mates?”

“Mmmm,” Remus said, taking another little bite as he finished unbuttoning Ron’s robes completely, without Ron ever noticing.

Ron shifted restlessly on the other man’s lap. “You-I-I’m your mate? Is-is that what you are saying?”

“It is,” Remus whispered. He slipped his hand under Ron’s shirt and slid his hand from Ron’s stomach, up to his chest. Ron arched into the touch, causing Remus to give a soft growl.

Ron’s breath caught. That had to be the sexiest sound he had ever heard. Ron closed his eyes and tried to regain a little control.

Remus took advantage of Ron’s distraction and quickly stripped him of his robes and his shirt. He kept one hand around his mate’s waist in case he should decide to try to run. Not a good idea. At least…not while Ron was still innocent. Remus nearly drooled at the thought of the day Ron would be ready to have Remus chase him.

It was Remus’ turn to take a deep breath and try to regain some of his control. Looking down at his handsome mate, sitting in his lap wearing only his trousers and shoes, it was all Remus could do to keep from pouncing then and there.

Ron opened his eyes, surprised to find himself half naked and shocked at the look of pure lust Remus was giving him. Had he the attention to spare, he might also have been surprised at how easily he came to think of ‘Professor Lupin’ as ‘Remus.’ Ron nervously licked his lips.

Remus growled again and leaned forward to taste the sweet looking lips. The kiss was fierce and hot. Ron was panting when it was over and he had his hands in Remus’ hair. Without thinking, he slid his hands down, caressing the older man. He squeezed the broad shoulders and then let his hands trailed down to the firm chest.

While Ron caressed him, Remus reached down and removed the younger man’s shoes and socks. Remus loved the feel of his mate’s hands on him, but his desire was much to strong for that right now. As soon as the shoes and socks were out of the way, Remus put his mate on the desk, removing the rest of Ron’s clothes as he moved him (and carefully put the cookies aside).

The desk had been cleared earlier, so there was nothing on the desk but Ron. Ron made a sound of protest, but Remus shushed him. “Relax, I’ll take care of you. I promise to make your first time very pleasurable for you. You will not find me an inconsiderate lover or mate, Ron.”

Ron blushed. Remus was delighted to note the blush covered his entire body.

“How-how do you know it’s my first time? I could have slept with half the guys in Hogwarts for all you know.”

Remus chuckled at his mate’s adorable shyness. “You haven’t. There is nothing to be embarrasses about, Ron. Your innocence is a precious gift and I will always remember you gifted it to me.” Remus caressed Ron’s body and kissed his shoulder.

“Okay, so maybe I haven’t slept with that many guys. Doesn’t mean there hasn’t been anyone. I-I could have messed around with Harry a bit this past summer. We are both gay you know.”

Remus growled. “Ron, I rather like Harry and I would really rather not have to hurt him, so perhaps you can stop now. I know you are an innocent.” Remus brushed his nose against the side of Ron’s neck, inhaling deeply. “And I assure you, it is not a disappointment to me. I am quite please you are untouched. Now just lie back and relax.”

Ron did as he was told. That voice Remus was using was irresistible. It continued to wash over him as Remus talked him through being prepared. The increasing discomfort, the slight edge of pain as the third finger was pushed into him, was nothing next to that dark voice. That voice continued to croon to him as he blinked back tears as he was penetrated for the first time.

Ron took a deep breath as Remus held still inside him. Remus was all the way in and was waiting for Ron to adjust to the intrusion. A few more deep breaths and Ron cautiously moved against Remus. Remus began to move, slowly gently. After the pain and discomfort faded for Ron, Remus adjusted his angle a few times to find just the right spot.

Ron gasped and gripped Remus’ arms tight as the older man touched something inside him that sent pleasure coursing through his body like lightning. Remus kissed him passionately and gripped his hips tight. Ron began moving with Remus. Soon they were both panting and groaning. Remus thrust harder and faster.

Ron felt his orgasm approaching. “Remus, Remus,” he panted. He wanted, _needed_ , to touch his cock, but he didn’t want to let go of Remus. Remus bent down, pressing his chest to Ron’s and trapping Ron’s aching prick between them, giving Ron the friction he needed.

Ron came with a shout, coating them both with his come. Remus growled and bit Ron’s neck as he stiffened above Ron and came. Ron felt the cock inside him pulsing as Remus came inside him.

Remus rested his weight on his mate as they both panted. Remus licked the bite mark he had left on Ron’s neck. Ron shivered in pleasure.

Ron moaned. “Remus, give me a little time to recover first!”

Remus chuckled and stood, slowly pulling out of Ron. Ron just lay there, looking up at the older man…his mate. He shook his head and smiled a little.

Remus reached out and moved a strand of hair from Ron’s eye. “Ron?”

Before Ron could answer, his stomach growled and Remus was treated to another full-body blush. “Remus, did you really make those cookies for me?”

Remus chuckled. “Yes.”

Ron sat up quickly, wincing just a bit. Remus kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back. “It gets better, love. I promise,” Remus murmured.

Ron, cookie in hand, asked, “It gets better?!” in shock.

Remus chuckled. “Yes, much.”

Ron took a bite of cookie. “I’m going to need a lot more of these then.” He took another bite and moaned. “Damn, these are good.”

Remus chuckled and enjoyed the sight of his naked mate enjoying his baking.

Their interlude was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Minerva? My dear?”

Ron jerked his gaze from the door to Remus, horrified. It was the Headmaster on the other side of the door. Remus calmly handed Ron his clothes and then dressed himself. The knocking became more persistent as they quickly dressed. Just as Remus raised his wand to remove the charms from the door, the door flew open and Dumbledore stormed in.

Ron was terrified. He had just given his virginity to his professor. Surely there were rules against that kind of thing. Well, the student/teacher thing. As far as he knew the were no rules concerning a student’s virginity in the student handbook. Rules on sex in general, yes. On his virginity specifically, no.

“Headmaster. Forgive me for not answering sooner. I had placed a privacy spell to allow us to talk and then I dropped my wand and it rolled under the desk,” Remus said apologetically.

Dumbledore took one look at Ron’s terrified face, noticed the bite mark on his neck and came to his own conclusions about what had been going on. “Remus Lupin! How could you betray not only my trust, but Harry’s as well?! Attacking a student! Harry’s best friend, at that!” Dumbledore pointed his wand at Remus.

Ron, terrified something would happen to Remus, quickly stepped in front of Remus. “It’s not like that, Headmaster!”

“Now, Ron. You have nothing to be afraid of any longer,” Dumbledore said gently.

Ron moaned with mortification at what he was about to say and blushed deeply. “Uh, I was never afraid of Remus. I, uh, was worried I had gotten him in trouble.” There maybe that would be enough.

“It’s alright, Ron. Remus got himself in trouble. None of this is your fault,” Dumbledore continued gently.

“Um, Headmaster…Remus didn’t attack me. I, uh, Iseducedhim,” Ron mumbled quickly.

Remus, who had remained silent because he was so enjoying the sight of his mate defending him, chuckled. “Ron…”

Dumbledore muttered a quick spell and Remus was unable to speak. “Now, what was that Ron? You need to speak slower. I didn’t quite catch that.”

Ron blushed deeper and took a deep breath. “I said I, uh, seduced him.”

Dumbledore blinked rapidly for a few minutes. “I beg your pardon?”

“I, um, have had the biggest crush on him ever since he taught us back in third year… and this year he was just sooo…and I, well…” Ron stutter to a halt.

Remus’ eyes had gone wide. He could tell Ron was telling the truth about his crush.

The Headmaster looked past the two of them to the desk and his eyes widened. Dumbledore turned to Remus and removed the silencing spell. “Explain,” Dumbledore commanded.

Remus reached out and put his arms around his mate. “Ron is my mate,” he said simply.

“Ah, I see,” Dumbledore said. He seemed to have regained his equilibrium and he put his wand away. “And where is Minerva?”

“She went to spend the night in the infirmary. Just as a precaution,” Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded and turned for the door. “Do remember to clean her desk off, boys. I think it would shock her greatly to find it like that.”

Remus and Ron turned to look at the desk. Ron blushed again and Remus chuckled. In their haste they had not used cleaning charms and the dark wood desk clearly showed…signs of their recent activities.

After putting the office back the way it should be, Ron and Remus walked out and Remus set the wards behind them.

As Ron stood there awkwardly, Remus walked up and wrapped his arms around the young redhead’s waist. “Come to my room. Spend the night with me,” Remus murmured into Ron’s ear.

Ron shivered. “Hermione…”

Remus quickly used his _Patronus_ to send Hermione a message saying only that Ron was safe, but would not be returning that night. “There are still plenty of cookies left,” Remus whispered seductively.

Ron moaned and leaned against his lover. “I think I’d do anything for more of those cookies. Let’s go.”

Remus chuckled. He looked forward to seeing just what Ron _would_ do for more cookies. He wondered how long he should wait before telling Ron about the special aphrodisiac in the cookies. Remus grinned as guided his mate to his bedroom.


End file.
